1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the field of integrated circuits and semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to the silicidation of gate electrodes of transistor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of advanced integrated circuits, such as CPUs, storage devices, ASICs (application specific integrated circuits) and the like, requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements on a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout. In a wide variety of electronic circuits, field effect transistors represent one important type of circuit element that substantially determines performance of the integrated circuits. Generally, a plurality of process technologies are currently practiced for forming field effect transistors, wherein, for many types of complex circuitry, MOS technology is currently one of the most promising approaches due to the superior characteristics in view of operating speed and/or power consumption and/or cost efficiency. During the fabrication of complex integrated circuits using, for instance, MOS technology, millions of transistors, e.g., N-channel transistors and/or P-channel transistors, are formed on a substrate including a crystalline semiconductor layer.
A field effect transistor, irrespective of whether an N-channel transistor or a P-channel transistor is considered, typically comprises so-called PN junctions that are formed by an interface of highly doped regions, referred to as drain and source regions, with a slightly doped or non-doped region, such as a channel region, disposed between the highly doped regions. In a field effect transistor, the conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode formed adjacent to the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region, upon formation of a conductive channel due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on, among other things, the dopant concentration, the mobility of the charge carriers and, for a given extension of the channel region in the transistor width direction, the distance between the source and drain regions, which is also referred to as channel length. Hence, in combination with the capability of rapidly creating a conductive channel below the insulating layer upon application of the control voltage to the gate electrode, the conductivity of the channel region substantially affects the performance of MOS transistors. Thus, as the speed of creating the channel, which depends on the conductivity of the gate electrode, and the channel resistivity substantially determine the transistor characteristics, the scaling of the channel length is a dominant design criterion for accomplishing an increase in the operating speed of the integrated circuits.
In sophisticated transistor elements, a plurality of features finally determine the overall performance of the transistor, wherein a complex mutual interaction of these factors may be difficult to assess so that a wide variety of performance variations may be observed for a given basic transistor configuration. For example, the conductivity of doped silicon-based semiconductor regions may be increased by providing a metal silicide therein in order to reduce overall sheet resistance and contact resistivity. For example, the drain and source regions may receive a metal silicide, such as nickel silicide, nickel platinum silicide and the like, thereby reducing the overall series resistance of the conductive path between the drain and source terminals and the intermediate channel region.
Similarly, a metal silicide may typically be formed in the gate electrode, which may comprise polysilicon material, thereby enhancing conductivity and thus reducing signal propagation delay. Although an increased amount of metal silicide in the gate electrode may per se be desirable in view of reducing the overall resistance thereof, a substantially complete silicidation of the polycrystalline silicon material down to the gate dielectric material may not be desirable in view of threshold voltage adjustment of the corresponding transistor element. It may, therefore, be desirable to maintain a certain portion of the doped polysilicon material in direct contact with the gate dielectric material so as to provide well-defined electronic characteristics in the channel region, so as to avoid significant threshold variations, which may be caused by a substantially full silicidation within portions of the gate electrode.
Conventionally, both the gate electrodes of thin film transistors and the silicon substrate adjacent to the gate electrodes (particularly, source and drain regions) are concurrently subject to silicidation. If, on the other hand, it is preferred to keep particular regions of the silicon substrate free of any metal silicide, appropriately shaped mask layers have to be formed previous to the silicidation process. Consequently, if silicidation of gate electrodes only is desired, the overall processing is complicated.
In view of the situation described above, the present disclosure provides techniques that allow for the silicidation of gate electrodes only without forming metal silicides in the neighborhoods of the gate electrodes of thin film transistors. The disclosure moreover provides a semiconductor device without silicidation in a substrate whereupon gate electrodes of transistors are formed that comprise metal silicide regions.